1 idiot, 1 smart guy, 1 chick and 1 renegade!
by Terrorscream
Summary: Just a little something Skins Thunderbomb and MiT have decided to write! Full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Skywarp is on the drug!

A teleport device set up in the Autobot base spat out 2 girls.  
  
Skins Thunderbomb – Hello and welcome to the first Armada Starscream/Alexis, double author humor fanfic! (Takes deep breath)  
  
MiT – Shouldn't talk so much in one sentence! That's the damn problem with your –   
  
Skins Thunderbomb - QUIT BERATING ME FOR MY EDITING SKILLS!  
  
* Cowers* MiT – Sorry.... it's one of my little obsessive-compulsive disorders!!  
  
Skins Thunderbomb – That's cool. Now, as I was saying –   
  
MiT – We'll be writing a humor fic together!  
  
Skins Thunderbomb – NOT if you interrupt me during my heroic decepticon speeches!   
  
* Funny look* MiT – Nutcase.  
  
Skins Thunderbomb - *glares* Grrrr. Anyway, if we stop fighting for a second I'll tell you that it is a SS/A get together fic, but I've got the good 'al family together!  
  
MiT – The idiot Skywarp, The smart guy Thundercracker, The chick Alexis and the Renegade Screamer!!!  
  
*Fangirls scream*  
  
Skins Thunderbomb – So enough of us –  
  
MiT – And let the story begin.  
  
Skins Thunderbomb – I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP INTERUPTING ME?!  
  
*Ignores her* MiT – We don't own them, never will, although I can go on dreaming, can't I?  
  
*Lawyers grumble and walk off*  
  
Skins and MiT – Now let's go!  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
1 – Skywarp is on the drug!  
  
Song for the chap. – I'm on the drug by TISM  
  
In the beautiful cities of Seibertron, there was a house full of mysteries, drama and all the regular hoo-har you'll find in some mansion on another planet.  
  
Well, as dark and dank as this place seemed, there lived three transformer brothers, who were as different from each other as an Asian to an Aussie. One thing was, they all looked practically identical except for height and colour.  
  
  
  
Which made them ideal to pull pranks on…  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Stupid narrator!"  
  
The poor bloke ran as the purple and black stupid – I mean seeker transformer ran after him. God was it funny to watch.  
  
"YUMMY! A COOKIE!"  
  
The seeker stopped and bent down to find a cookie on the steps. His young face shone with enthusiasm as he picked it up and stuffed it into his gob. (The narrator quickly disappeared.)  
  
Skywarp was the dumb one. He didn't even understand that he couldn't eat human food, but did anyway (causing him to get sick but not caring.) But one thing was VERY certain about him:  
  
"STARSCREAM!"  
  
Run when you see him.  
  
"CrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
The stupid seeker had run to the lounge room to find Starscream, the middle brother, a.k.a Skywarp's favorite hugging toy.  
  
Unlike most of the house, the lounge room was the complete opposite of dark, dank and cold. It was brightly lit by lights and had a big stereo in the corner. There was also a Seibertron TV set plus some lounges and chairs scattered about the place. The reason for the brightness was because the three spent most, if not all of, their time in the lounge.  
  
"Get off me now! Primus! PRIMUS! GET HIM TO LEAVE ME BE!!!" Starscream screamed childishly, very agitated as he tried to struggle out of the one thing he dreaded, a hug.  
  
The red seeker was a renegade. He hated any leader he had to serve and was usually put second-in-command (to reasons unknown to anyone) He despised Skywarp and was tolerant of his oldest brother Thundercracker. Well, he didn't hug him at least.  
  
"TC! HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!" He yelled again.  
  
"But I was getting to the good part of this soap I picked up today!" TC whined, refusing to budge from his comfortable seat on the couch.  
  
"Pl~ease!" Starscream begged.  
  
"Fine, fine." TC turned away from the TV and shouted, "Skywarp! TC has a cookie!"  
  
"Cookie?" Skywarp immediately let go of Starscream and ran to TC, who started to laugh when Skywarp actually noticed (a rare thing) that TC had no cookie. Just then, the black seeker gave an almighty lurch and threw up all over his oldest brother.  
  
TC sat there dripping in black oil and bits of cookie with a patient look on his face (Starscream snickered. It looked too funny…)  
  
"Skywarp, how many times have I told you not to eat cookies?!" He said angrily but with a patient air about him; like explaining what 1 + 1 equaled to a 2 year old.  
  
"But I like the cookie!" Skywarp protested.  
  
"But the cookie hates you!"  
  
"The cookie hates me?"  
  
"And all that [i]food[/i] you consume!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Starscream was rolling with laughter. Primus, Skywarp was a dope.  
  
Well, Thundercracker was just your regular cool guy. He had an unlikely, bizarre love for soaps, which made him popular with the femme's. Basically, he had to tend to his youngest brothers stupidity and Starscream's speeches about overthrowing his boss. He had to put up with a lot, TC did. It was wonderful being the oldest of the lot.  
  
Thundercracker got up and stretched, metal squeaking against metal, "I'm gonna wash this crap off." He said.  
  
"Yeah, and while you're at it get a scrubber to clean Skywarp's CPU out." Starscream said. TC laughed and replied, "If he had one!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Is it good or bad? What do you reckon?  
  
Please Review!  
  
Skins & MiT 


	2. Starscream the renegade master!

2 – Starscream the renegade master  
  
Song for the chap. – Renegade master by Fatboy slim  
  
Once things had calmed down somewhat at the Seeker mansion, the boys went out to get some energon from a nearby shop. Unfortunately, Skywarp had to come along.  
  
"Yippee! Woohoo! Me love shoppies! Can I get a marshmallow?" The excited seeker ran around TC's legs on all fours, earning him a kick in the head.  
  
"I've always wondered where he got human food from." Starscream said and pointed at a green and purple robot nearby, whose head was poked out of a store window. He happened to be Starscream's boss at work (he worked in a video shop)  
  
"Hey Screamer, ain't he your boss at work?" TC asked as he kept Skywarp restrained via a leash. He always had to keep one in subspace when taking Skywarp out.  
  
"Megatron!" Starscream shouted.  
  
"STARSCREAM!!" Megatron roared. "Where were you yesterday?! I had an irate Soundwave in here yesterday when he found out you weren't here to tell him about the newest batch of some certain spicy videos!!"  
  
"Say, did he mention spicy videos?" Thundercracker wondered, but shut up as Starscream sent a laser-sharp glare in his direction.  
  
"Ah, put a can in it, old Megsy," Starscream yelled back in the direction of the shop. "I'll be back tomorrow!"  
  
"YOU'D BETTER BE!!" Megatron yelled, shaking his fist at the red-and-white jet. "OR YOU'RE FIRED!! AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!!"  
  
Starscream shook his head as the trio headed off. "He'll never fire me. I'm his best employee!" He puffed out his chest in pride. TC let out a small snort of laughter.  
  
"You're his ONLY employee."  
  
Starscream felt lubricant rise to his face. "Eheh, you've got a good point there, big bro…"  
  
"Can I get a video, TC?" Skywarp begged, still on all fours. "PWEEEAAASEEE???"  
  
TC slapped his face, the loud CLANG echoing down the street. "Fine, fine…but only 1 video!"  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
Starscream would have rolled his optics, but since they didn't have the available motor functions to perform the movement, he simply looked skyward instead. "You guys go on without me. Megsy won't be too happy if I step foot in there."  
  
TC nodded, then nearly smashed into the shop door as Skywarp rushed in, still on all fours. Starscream started laughing. "I have no idea how he goes around on all fours like that…maybe we should reformat him to have a body like Ravage's…" the seeker thought to himself.  
  
In the shop, TC was having a hard time restraining his younger brother as Skywarp ran around the shelves, looking for a video he thought he'd like. Then…he saw it. The youngest of the trio rushed up to take a closer look, lubricant almost dripping from his mouth.   
  
"Ooooo!"  
  
TC took a look at the cover. It was a picture of a human female, with an amount of clothing on that was well below average…in a rather…compromising posture. The oldest brother raised a non-existing eyebrow.   
  
"No way, Skywarp."  
  
"BUT TEEEEEESEEEEEEEE!! YOU SAID I COULD GET ONE VIDEO!!" Skywarp whined. Megatron looked up from behind the cashier.  
  
"Hey! Keep it down! Or else get out of my shop!"  
  
TC let out a low growl of frustration. "Fine! But nothing else, you hear?"  
  
Skywarp grinned from audio receptor to audio receptor. "THANK YOU TEEESEEEEEE!!" Megatron covered his audio receptors and grimaced. TC noted the oncoming explosion.   
  
"C'mon Skywarp, let's just pay the nice cashier here and leave, ok?" The Decepticon hurriedly slapped a 5-credit note onto the counter and left the shop. Megatron sighed in relief, putting his feet up on the counter and shutting down.  
  
Crisis number one over, the trio resumed their journey to the store.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The next chap. will be fun! Seeyas then!  
  
And thanks for the reviews!  
  
Skins & MiT 


	3. Thundercracker and robot education

3 – TC and robot education  
  
Song for the chap. Rollercoaster of Love by Red Hot Chili Peppers  
  
Skywarp clutched his video to his chest with an expression of great contentment. He loved videos. TC sighed. Well, at least he was walking on two legs now.  
  
"Okay 'Warp, we're going to get some stuff from the grocery store." TC said and walked in.  
  
"Oooo! Cool!" Skywarp gibbered happily and bounced after his oldest brother.  
  
While TC went to get some energon, Skywarp wondered down the isle with Starscream. None of the brothers ever left Skywarp to his own devices. That had destruction written all over it. They entered the 'foreign planets' aisle.  
  
"Hmm … Why in the world would anyone want to create something like this?" Starscream said and showed his youngest brother a box with the word 'Toaster' written on it.  
  
"Can we get it?" Skywarp asked Starscream with puppy optics.  
  
"You've already got something today! I'm going to get it." Starscream declared and walked up to the Energon aisle. As he did, someone smashed into him, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" The voice sounded feminine, so Starscream decided to hold back his verbal assault.  
  
"Just be careful next ti-" Starscream stopped talking abruptly as he got a good look at her. She was built like a seeker, but was slimmer and more streamlined in appearance. She was silver with burgundy highlights that complemented her slender figure.  
  
Starscream felt lubricant rise to his cheeks. He quickly turned and coughed, saying, "Er, yeah, that's okay."  
  
"I'm really sorry!" She said again and ran off.  
  
Starscream watched her go, unaware that Skywarp had watched the whole thing; but was brought back to reality with his younger brother saying, "Ooooooooo! Screamer has a crush!"   
  
That earned him a punch in the gut.  
  
They soon found TC wandering towards them, filling up his basket with different energon. He took a glance at Skywarp clutching his fuel converter and sighed.  
  
"What'd he do now?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. TC! I want this!" Starscream said and held up the toaster.  
  
"Whatever." TC said and took it from Starscream. He went up to the counter and paid for it all.   
  
They transformed and flew home, TC telling Skywarp not to chase the poor petro rabbits.  
  
"But their sooooo cute!" He said, hugging an angry, hissing petro rabbit, "Can we keep it?"  
  
At this, TC lost his temper, "NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO KEEP SOME STUPID FUZZ BALL AS A PET! NOW LET'S GO HOME!"  
  
He glared at Skywarp, then………  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Skywarp was very upset about getting yelled at that he flew all the way home with super speed.  
  
TC and Starscream stood there, stunned.  
  
"You know, if he wasn't such a dope, he'd make a great fighter." Starscream stated.  
  
***  
  
Once the boys had arrived home, they found Skywarp in his room, still crying his pathetic spark out.  
  
"Oh come on 'Warp, it's not that bad!" TC said as he walked into his room (Starscream went to use the Cybertron phone.)  
  
Skywarp remained crying.  
  
TC sighed and said, "Skywarp, TC is sorry and has a cookie!"  
  
"C-cookie?" Skywarp looked up and found his brother crouched next to him, holding a cookie.  
  
A big grin surfaced on Skywarp's face as he hugged his oldest brother and said, "TC is a good brother to Skywarp!"  
  
TC gave a smile of relief and said, "C'mon 'Warp, lets watch that video."  
  
"Okay TC!" Skywarp said, hypo happy and hugged his video.  
  
The two of them went into the lounge to find Starscream just finishing his phone call.  
  
"Okay, Seeya then!" He said and put the headphones on his head on the hook next to the door.  
  
"Okay c'mon, lets watch this video!" He said and jumped on the couch. TC did the same as Skywarp inserted the video into the VCR.  
  
It started to play; telling the three brothers that it was 'R' rated and that it should only be for adult viewers.  
  
"Okay Skywarp, off to bed with ya!" TC said as he turned to the exited seeker next to him.  
  
"But I'm an adult!"  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yeah I am!"  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"Hey, It's starting!" Starscream interrupted the two idiots and they turned to watch.  
  
They took one look at the humans *ahem* and-  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THE HORROR!" Screamer said threw his arms over his head.   
  
TC leant over the side of the couch and threw up.  
  
Skywarp stared at it with a look of complete shock on his face. Then he turned to Screamer, who was trying to block out the groans from the TV set to his audio receptors.  
  
"How are they doing that?"  
  
Starscream looked up (TC had the sense to turn it off.) and looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"I am NOT giving you that talk! TC!" He glared at his pale brother; "You were supposed to tell Skywarp about the petro birds and the petro bees!"  
  
"No, our parents were supposed to educate him but-"  
  
"Excuse me…is anyone…here?"  
  
The femme Starscream had met that afternoon stumbled into the room. She looked terrible. Fuel lines ran down her face, and lubricant leaked from her joints, pooling into a black pool on the carpet.  
  
The three seekers (Skywarp included) let out a collective gasp as she fell to the floor unconscious. 


	4. Alexis we luv U!

4 – Alexis's we luv U!  
  
Sone for the chap - We luv U by Grand theft Audio  
  
TC was the first to gather his wits. He removed a scanner from a subspace pocket and put it next to her neck to check her system functions. It seemed that she had just gone into stasis lock from the injuries. He breathed a sigh of relief. Explaining a dead body to Cybertronian authorities was so much fun.  
  
Skywarp watched the activities with the curiosity of a child. "Teeseee…what are you doiiiiing?"  
  
Thundercracker looked skyward in annoyance. "I'm just checking her system functions, Skywarp…" He motioned for Starscream to help him carry the prone form to the guest room. Starscream quickly snapped out of his trance and nodded. Being the stronger of the two, Starscream gathered the femme into his arms, trying to hide the lubricant that was gathering under his cheeks.   
  
TC watched with a knowing look on his face, "Looks like you better hold back your urges, Screamer."   
  
"WHAT?!" Starscream shouted and whipped around to face him, the femme swinging limply.  
  
"Oh, please, you think I wouldn't notice?" TC said smugly.  
  
Starscream grumbled and resumed his way to the spare bedroom. He quickly stepped in and TC cleared the recharge pad of junk and comics and stuff and other bits and bobs and … yeah, you get the point.  
  
Starscream carefully laid the femme on the bed and stood back, that damn blush trying to show itself. Even if she was beaten a bit, she was soooooooooo hot!  
  
"C'mon you lovesick dope! You'll turn into –"  
  
CRASH!  
  
"- Skywarp!" TC and Screamer said together and rushed down to the lounge. Skywarp was swaying heavily with some of the energon TC brought that day in his hand.  
  
It happened to be the 'heavy' kind.  
  
"Oh, slag." TC groaned in dismay, as Skywarp turned to them in a drunken gaze.  
  
Skywarp laughed insanely and started stumbling around the room, crashing into various inanimate objects along the way. Starscream and TC quickly grabbed him and knocked him into stasis lock.  
  
"Primus, what else could go wrong?!" TC cried and hoisted Skywarp over his shoulder.  
  
"How about we just go and recharge? I've had enough insanity for one day." Starscream suggested and trudged up to his room in a sleepy daze. TC followed him and dumped Skywarp in his room. Then, TC disappeared into his room, not caring about much else.  
  
Starscream made his way to his room, when he noticed that he left the femme's room door open. He quickly went to close it, looking over her one last time and went to recharge.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
A loud scream rent the relative silence of the house. 3 Decepticon seekers came online in a flash, falling off the recharge pad in the process.  
  
Starscream rushed out of his door, knocking TC over in the process as the oldest of the trio ran down the hallway towards the source of the noise.  
  
"Oof!" TC mumbled as they crashed down on the ground. Skywarp came tearing out of his room and performed a huge jump over his brothers, sailing over their heads. The other two watched in awed fascination before they realized what they had to tend to.  
  
The femme was curled up on her recharge pad shaking like a scared petro-rabbit. The brothers (minus Warp) ran over to her in concern.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem?" TC said to her soothingly, trying not to touch her in case she freaked out.  
  
"Where the hell am I?!" She gasped and then turned to the very scared brothers.  
  
"You're…you're that guy I met in the shop." She said, pointing at Starscream.  
  
"Er ye-"  
  
"Awwwww! Poor femme needs a hug!"   
  
Skywarp had run over and pulled the very surprised femme into a hug. If looks could kill, Skywarp would've dropped dead on the floor at that very moment.  
  
"Er … thanks! I think…" The surprised femme said. Skywarp let her go and gave her a big grin.  
  
"No one likes my hugs! Me like you because you like Skywarp's hugs!!!" The purple seeker said and the femme smiled.  
  
"So, um, who are you guys?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm Thundercracker and this here is Starscream who has a very big cr-" the sound of Starscream charging the lasers installed under his shoulders reached his audio receptors.  
  
"Er, was concerned about why you screamed! Yeah, that's it!" TC finished hurriedly.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Starscream asked.  
  
"My name is Alexis. I used to be a human, but then I sorda had an accident and got landed here in this body. Dunno how I got here though." She added thoughtfully.  
  
The three of them stared at her for a moment and TC asked, "So, er … how long ago was that?"  
  
"'Bout 200 years ago." Alexis smiled. *Note that she's about 28 now give or take a few years. That's about Screamers age. *  
  
"And how did you get so injured?" TC asked.  
  
"I – I had a run in with a guy named Cyclonus." She said, trembling slightly, "And yeah, you can see what he did." She gestured to the various scratches and dents in her armor.   
  
"Me go find this guy and bash him up!" Skywarp said and punched his palm, the loud 'clang!' echoing around the room. It was so unusual for Skywarp to get all roused that TC and Screamer feel over backwards laughing.  
  
Alexis looked highly confused. She winced slightly as a sharp pain from her injuries ran up her arm.  
  
After TC and Starscream had regained their composure, they noticed Alexis in pain and Starscream said he'd take care of it.  
  
TC gave him a wink and Starscream glared at him. Skywarp gave TC a hug and said, "Skywarp wants to go play!"  
  
Starscream shook his head sympathetically as they left (or more like; Skywarp dragging TC out)  
  
"Is it always like that with you lot?" Alexis asked as Starscream got out a first aid kit.  
  
"You haven't even scratched the surface." Starscream said and got out some stuff for her arm first.  
  
He tried to ignore his urge to just grab her on the spot and kiss her spark out, but it was so hard. She was so hot!  
  
__________  
  
Well, its up! Hope you liked it!  
  
And Skins has done a little fanart of the three. Check it out here:  
  
http://www.seibertron.com/creative/artwork/381_1068892729.jpg  
  
Keep those reviews comin', Oh and Vanassa, how many times must I tell you. You are insane ^.^ J/K  
  
Skins & MiT 


	5. Pretty crystals and red with rage!

5 – Pretty crystals and red with rage!  
  
Once Starscream had calmed his 'urges' and fixed Alexis up, the two went down to the lounge to find Skywarp and TC. They found them out in the back yard; TC was in his jet mode and trying to escape Skywarp, who was flying after him.  
  
"COME AND GET ME 'WARP!" TC shouted as he zoomed down to the ground and spiraled up again, causing Skywarp to almost crash, but he managed to teleport away.  
  
TC transformed and looked around him, waiting for Skywarp to appear.  
  
"C'mon 'Warp show yourself!" TC shouted to thin air and transformed.  
  
Suddenly, a black and purple blur cannoned into the blue seeker. They both catapulted out of the sky and into the ground. A large SMASH! echoed though the neighborhood.   
  
Starscream shielded himself from the dust and pushed Alexis behind him. Once the dust had settled, they found TC pinned to the ground by Skywarp, who had the blade on the top of his head right up against TC's throat.  
  
"I surrender!" TC said and Skywarp gave him a hug for no reason at all.  
  
Alexis was laughing behind Starscream. He had to stop himself hugging her too.  
  
"I see that you're better Alexis," TC said, coming over to the two.   
  
"Yeah, thanks!" Alexis said. "Erm, what is he doing?"  
  
She was pointing at Skywarp, who was welding the metal ground away, making a growing hole in the ground.  
  
"Looking for treasure." TC said and shrugged casually.  
  
"Does he actually find anything?" Alexis wondered.   
  
"Yeah, he found a slab of energon the other day." TC said. Alexis didn't expect that answer and laughed again.  
  
"So, where're you from anyway?" Starscream asked.  
  
"Oh, I live not far from here in town with my friends Rad and Carlos." She said, turning to him. "But I've been wanting to move out for ages."  
  
"Why's that?" TC asked.  
  
"Well, all those two do is pick up femmes and then dump 'em the next day." She said with an edge of anger in her voice. "It sickens me that they also were once human too."  
  
"HEY! I FOUND SOMETHING!!!" Skywarp shouted suddenly and ran over with a jewel in his hand.  
  
It was blue, transparent and sparkly. It looked like a sapphire.   
  
"Oh, how lovely!" Alexis said and Skywarp gave her a big grin.  
  
"You can have it!" He said and thrust it at Alexis, who took it happily.  
  
"Oh thank you Skywarp!"  
  
TC was silently laughing at the look on Starscream's face. If looks could kill, Skywarp would have dropped dead at that very moment. Skywarp ran around hyperactively after getting thanked and then proceeded to dash inside to get some energon. TC followed quickly, lest his younger brother find the hidden stash of heavy energon again.  
  
"I think we should take you home, in case benderbutt decides to show up again. Oh whoops, I meant Cyclonus!" Starscream said and Alexis laughed.  
  
Starscream led her to the lounge and found Skywarp and (strangely enough) TC pigging out on energon.  
  
"Guys!" Starscream said. "Hey, scrap heaps!"  
  
"HEY! MORONS FROM PLANET JUNKION!" Starscream yelled at the top of his vocaliser.   
  
The two very surprised seekers jumped and fell off their chairs, crashing to the ground with an almighty bang.  
  
"Primus, Starscream!" TC grumbled when he got to his feet. "Now I know why you were named Screamer!"  
  
Skywarp was laughing manically. Alexis simply looked on in amused fascination.  
  
"I can see what you meant by 'not even scratched the surface' Starscream." She said while the other two got ready to leave.  
  
"I did warn you!" Was all he said. Once outside, all 4 of them transformed to their alt modes. Now to find Benderbu- Er I mean Cyclonus!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heheheheehheehehehehehheheheheheh next chap. will be up soon enough!  
  
Skins & MiT 


	6. Take on me, Cyclonus!

6 – Take on me, Cyclonus!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"TC!!!"  
  
"SORRY!"  
  
As they took off, TC let off his infamous sonic boom as he soared into the sky, completely deafening poor Starscream (Skywarp teleported safely out of harms way) and Alexis.  
  
"Grr, idiot brother – AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Starscream's flight path suddenly became erratic as Skywarp landed on him in robot mode.  
  
"GIDDY UP PLANE BOY!" He yelled and Starscream did a 360 to knock him off.  
  
Alexis laughed and laughed. Oh, she couldn't get enough of these guys!  
  
Once they had all settled down a bit, they resumed their path to find Cyclonus.  
  
"So, what can you do in the air, Alexis?" Starscream asked.  
  
" I can generate a smokescreen in the sky," She said shyly, not wanting to demonstrate because it might cause a panic.   
  
Just as the words came out of her vocalizer, laser bolts streaked past Alexis's left wing, nearly grazing the tip. She screamed in fright and did a sharp 180 turn in midair, coming to face her attacker.   
  
"No…" she whispered softly. Not more than 200 meters away from her was Cyclonus, in his alt mode, laughing insanely.   
  
"So the little femmebot's come back for more!" he giggled and opened fire once again. Purple laser shots dotted the sky as the 4 jets took evasive action.   
  
"A smokescreen would be good right about now!" Starscream yelled as he flipped upside down to avoid a purple bolt of energy. Alexis said nothing, but spiraled upward, intent on blocking out Cyclonus's vision with a well-aimed cloud of smoke.   
  
When she was at least a hundred meters above the crazed helicopter, she readied the nozzles in the nose of her jet form, preparing to shoot a cloud of pitch black smoke right at him. Below her, Cyclonus turned around in circles, shooting wildly without aiming at any of them in particular. However, this was one of the times when that strategy worked better than a few well-placed shots. The three seeker brothers couldn't get close enough to him.   
  
"AHHHH!" Alexis screamed in pain as a stray laser bolt burned a small, neat hole in her right wing. Cyclonus looked up and giggled, opening up all of his reserve firepower on the already-injured femme.   
  
Already weakened from her earlier injuries, and reeling from the pain in her wing, Alexis struggled to regain her bearings as the barrage of fire streaked by her. With a burst of strength, she pointed her jet nose straight at Cyclonus and blasted a spray of smoke straight at him. Then, her engines spluttered and she fell out of the sky, instinctively transforming back to robot mode as she spiraled downward.   
  
"ALEXIS!" Starscream yelled as he pushed his engines to the max to reach her before she could hit the ground. Demanding every last ounce of speed from his engines, he flew towards the falling femme at a speed that would have made TC proud.   
  
Closer and closer…then…  
  
"I got her!" Starscream yelled in the general direction of his brothers, who were trying to distract Cyclonus from the injured femme.   
  
Skywarp decided to match Cyclonus in the crazy department. Formulating a plan, the youngest seeker swerved away from the laser fire that had just erupted beside him. He flew as close as he could to Cyclonus and teleported; landing right on the helicopter's blades!  
  
"HELLO!" He shouted and poured laser into the crazy 'con. Cyclonus shrieked in panic and TC decided to step into action. He zoomed right at the chopper (who was trying to buck Skywarp off) and blasted his front.  
  
Cyclonus screamed and howled. Smoke billowed out of the many holes now punctured in his superstructure. He tumbled uncontrollably towards the ground and Skywarp kicked off him, sending him to his destination even faster.   
  
When a satisfying CRASH was heard down below, TC and Starscream burst out in laughter. Seeing Skywarp's 'fighting' was the funniest thing to have happened all day. Skywarp looked at his brothers in confusion, then puffed himself up proudly; knowing he had done a good job.  
  
Alexis stirred in Starscream's arms. He had temporarily forgotten about the poor femme for a minute but his worry now came back full scale. He saw her optics slowly flicker and come online again as the other two seekers came over.  
  
Alexis was a bit blurry with what had happened, but as her optics came online she saw that someone had caught her. She recognized him as Starscream once her vision cleared.  
  
"Y – you saved me!" She stammered. Starscream nodded.  
  
She smiled and reached up, giving Starscream a kiss on the cheek and a hug, saying thank you in his right audio receptor. Starscream's face went as red as his paint job.   
  
"Hehe! Screamer she likes you!" TC teased as Starscream became accustomed to having a femme hugging him.  
  
"Screamer has a femmefriend! Screamer has a femmefriend! Screamer has a femmefriend!" Skywarp chanted.  
  
Starscream chose not to reply and flew off to the place Alexis had said was her house.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked the chap.! I bat more actin than humor, but hey, change is good.  
  
And in answer to your question Sirius, Skywarp is just dumb not subnormal. And he is part insane but damn lovable ^.^  
  
Seeya's next chap.!  
  
Skins and MiT 


	7. A party of horny 'bots

7 – A party of horny 'bots!  
  
The three brothers landed outside of a large building on the eastern suburbs of Cybertron. In the twilight it looked like an old, dark grey two story place. There was loud music blaring from the upper windows; a sure sign on a large party.  
  
"This place does not look too inviting." TC said, staring up at the bright window.  
  
"Pfft. TC, you can't wait to get up there and charm some femme's with the latest goss on the current soaps." Starscream sneered.  
  
"And you don't want to go up there because you don't wanna let Mrs. Sleeping beauty out of your arms!" TC shot back, indicating Alexis, who had her arms still clasped around Starscream's neck and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Starscream turned red and muttered something about 'You and your Earth videos' before gently prodding Alexis online.  
  
"Huh? What the…?" She muttered upon waking up. She looked up to see Starscream and then up at the building. She put two and two together and asked, "Did you carry me here the whole time?"  
  
"Yep, he did!" Skywarp made his presence known by looking at Alexis over Starscream's shoulder.  
  
She gave Starscream (who looked like a tomato) a suspicious grin and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Er … um … because I couldn't leave you?" Starscream tried to meet her optics, failing miserably.  
  
She gave him a devilish grin and said; "I don't think I wanna leave your arms now. You've got me addicted to you and your crazy brothers"  
  
"WHAT?!" Starscream managed not to fall flat on his back at the comment and Alexis giggled. She jumped out of his arms, "I was just testing you!"  
  
"For what, may I ask?" He added, relieved for some reason. But to him he thought she was going to glue herself onto him; and that was scary.   
  
TC and Skywarp laughed at poor Starscream's predicament before telling the two that they should really get inside now.  
  
"I don't think I want to," Alexis muttered before typing in her code and pushing open the door.  
  
Inside was a large television set with many comfy couches around. On the other side was a kitchen full of energon and a stairway going upstairs. The place down here was pretty empty, so the four of them went upstairs to the party.  
  
A blast of techno music smashed into their audio receptors like a tsunami wave as the speakers spat out music for the whole neighborhood to hear. Many 'bots were dancing to the music. Some femme's were chatting in a ring to the right of the room, sitting on the couch and fussing over each other's paint job or polish.  
  
TC decided to join them while Alexis wanted to locate either Carlos or Rad. Starscream followed and Skywarp was left to his own devices.  
  
"Hey there cutie!"  
  
Skywarp turned as a feminine voice reached his audio receptors. Standing next to him was a bright pink femme with a hover pad on her back. This gave Skywarp the impression that she transformed into a hover board.  
  
"Hello!" He said happily, getting a bit hyper because of the party influence on him.  
  
"Say," She said, twirling a finger on his chest and leaning on him, "What's a handsome bloke like you doing in a dump like this?"  
  
Skywarp was getting very scared. He didn't have a clue what this femme wanted but he didn't like it.  
  
"STARSCREAM!" He yelled and ran off to find his brother. When he did he smashed into him and said, "That femme was touching me!"  
  
"Oh my dear Primus." Starscream moaned, exasperated by his little brother's stupidity.   
  
At the other side of the room, TC sat in the middle of the ring of femme's, discussing the latest soap episode on Cybertron TV.  
  
"So anyway, when Wheeljack turns and says to Thrust, "I think I love you," And she replies, ""But I'm already engaged to Sideways! You know I can't have you both," Guess what Wheeljack says?"  
  
"What was that?" Asked one of the excited femme's.  
  
"He says, "Well, can you hook me up with your sister then? What's her name … Demolisher?" I mean, how slagged up is that?! Everyone who watches 'Cycles of our lives' knows that Demolisher is going out with Sideswipe!" TC said, confused at the dealings of these things.  
  
"Yeah, and that goon Tidalwave is totally attracted to Jetfire in my opinion." Said a Deep green femme.  
  
"Yeah, well, Jets is head over heels about Firelord anyway." Said a blue femme next to the green one.  
  
"I agree with that." TC said, "But I wonder why Scavenger ran away from home?"  
  
"A mystery unto itself." Said another femme.  
  
While TC entertained the femme's, Alexis and Starscream (With Skywarp walking in a twitchy manner behind; being still scared of femme's) sought to find Rad or Carlos. To their luck they found them both drunk out of their minds on a couch to the side of the room; surrounded by other 'bots laughing and jeering.  
  
"Oh, Primus…" Alexis muttered and then said to them, "Hello, Carlos! Hello, Rad!"  
  
One of them, the yellow and black one with a red torso, turned to her and said, "S'up 'Lexis?"  
  
The other one was navy blue with white highlights also greeted her drunkly. They didn't seem to care where Alexis had been; something she noticed.  
  
"Don … Don't you care that I was gone for so long?" Alexis said, her sadness strained on her voice.  
  
"You were off pickin' up blokes weren't you?" Said the blue one.  
  
"Yeah! That's *burp* what I heard." The yellow one added.  
  
Alexis clenched her fists to stop them shaking. She was angry and very upset that her once friends had judged her so.  
  
"That isn't what it was Carlos! And you need to clean your audio receptors Rad!" She screamed. No one noticed because of the music, but they did pay a slight bit of attention to a silver and burgundy femme fly out of the open window. Starscream glared at the two of them and followed.  
  
Skywarp stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what to do when that same femme from before came up to him and said, "My, widdle baby boy needs some lovin'!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
***  
  
Alexis couldn't understand it. She had been so kind to her friends for a millennia. She didn't understand how they could suddenly not care about her.   
  
iBut they were drunk/i, she thought.  
  
But it didn't count to her. Curling her arms around her legs on the top of the roof she sobbed into her arms. She had only cried for a moment before she felt someone sit next to her.  
  
Looking up, she saw Starscream smiling gently at her.  
  
"You okay?" He said.  
  
She turned away and said. "No. I wish I was, but no, I'm not."  
  
Starscream nodded and they sat in silence for a while. Alexis grew comforted by his presence and smiled a little.   
  
"Look at that!" Starscream suddenly said and pointed up at the starry sky.  
  
Alexis looked at what he had noticed and saw a brilliant blue star among the arms of their galaxy.  
  
"It's beautiful." She murmured and then turned to him and said, "What am I going to do now?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He questioned.  
  
"I can't stay here anymore…" She sighed. "Not with those two anyway."  
  
"Mmm." Starscream agreed but wouldn't voice his idea of her staying with him and his brothers. He didn't know what they'd say … But then again, she was their friend too. Why not?"  
  
"You could stay with us, if you wanted." He said gruffly.  
  
"Really?!" She said, clasping her hands together with happiness.  
  
"Um, yeah," Starscream said, blushing at her enthusiasm. "If you want-"  
  
He was interrupted by her lips on his.  
  
Starscream was surprised at first, but he gladly accepted the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her closer and deepened the kiss…  
  
***  
  
Back inside, TC had dragged his brother over so he could 'watch and learn' how to handle femme's.  
  
"You've just gotta stop acting like your scared of 'em and treat them with respect!" TC admonished, and then proceeded to walk to the nearest femme to show Skywarp how it was done.   
  
SMACK!  
  
"I already have a botfriend thank you!" She said indignantly and turned away.  
  
"Okay! Gotcha TC!" Skywarp said and ran off to find a femme.  
  
"Wait 'Warp! Oh slag…" TC moaned, smacking his head with a clang.  
  
Skywarp ran up to the nearest femme (who happened to be the same one who was trying to hit on him before) and said, "Will you get with me?"  
  
She squealed in delight and jumped into his arms, "Finally!"  
  
TC just stared at his younger brother in a mix of amazement and amusement.   
  
***  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Keep those reviews coming! We like to hear some feedback!  
  
Skins & MiT 


	8. Sword fights and lovers delights

8 – Sword fights and lovers delights

When they broke apart, Alexis looked away in embarrassment and fear, not knowing if Starscream would hate her or like her for kissing him.

Starscream gently cupped her face with his hand and turned her to look at him, and he kissed her; his own way of saying it was all right.

"My, my, oh how cute!"

The couple broke apart in shock as TC floated above them.

"TC!!! YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!" Starscream yelled at his eldest brother.

"Hehe! But it was so cute I had to!" TC said childishly.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Starscream growled and popped out his sword.

"Uh oh." TC muttered as the red seeker soared up to him, red with rage. TC popped out his sword also, but he knew he was no match for the seeker in sword combat.

Starscream slashed TC in the head, then swiveled the blade on its side and proceeded to use it like a bat, and smashed it down on his older brother's head.

"Star – OUCH! – scream – OW! – calm – OOF! – down – YEEAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" TC cried out as his brother brought his sword down in a final slash. TC's own sword strikes were ignored as he tried to defend himself; a futile attempt. And he was aware of a certain femme laughing at him below.

Alexis was laughing at TC, who had a major CPUache from getting whacked in the head so much as Starscream landed next to her pride fully.

"Lets go and pick up Skywarp." TC said wearily. "Hey Alexis? Are you staying here or what?"

He looked expectantly at Starscream, like he knew what he had decided about Alexis' fate anyway.

"Well … Starscream said I could come and live with you if it's okay … " Alexis said cautiously.

He waved his hand and said, "Yeah, yeah okay … Primus, _another _one for me to look after … " He walked to the edge of the building and jumped down to fly in the window they came though.

Starscream and Alexis snickered at his comment and followed.

When they went inside, they found TC frozen with shock.

"TC?" Starscream said and TC pointed stiffly at the couch not far away from them. Starscream and Alexis' optics widened.

On the couch, Skywarp was laughing his head off as a femme tickled him. 

"Oh what a cutie!" One of the many femmes' around the two sighed.

"Did you see how sweet he was to Stormgrey?" Another one said, referring to the femme who was making Skywarp go into hysterics.

TC, Starscream and Alexis watched in awe.

"How could he get so popular with that many femmes?" TC whined.

"They all think he's adorable." Alexis stated.

"Erm, we better go and get him before he damages his vocaliser." Starscream snickered and went over to his brother, who was getting a kiss on the cheek from his femme.

"'Warp, we have to go."

"But Starscream! I wanna stay here!!!" Skywarp whined and Starscream got a glare from the femme.

"Hmm," An evil smirk appeared on Starscream's face. "If you don't, there will be no more cookies!"

A look of pure horror surfaced on Skywarp's face. "N … no _cookies_?!"

"Nope. Not one." Screamer said authoritively.

"BUT I WANT A COOKIE!!!" Skywarp bawled. 

"Well, then c'mon we have to go!" Starscream said.

"Okay Screamy …" Skywarp sighed and turned to the femme's. "Skywarp has to go now …"

The femme's all whined and said for him to stay, but they let Skywarp go. The others followed Starscream and Skywarp outside while Alexis gathered her possessions to take with her.

"Aleeeeeexis? Whadareya doin'?" Skywarp called to the femme.

"Just getting my stuff to go to your place!" Alexis replied.

"Huh?! Skywarp is confused!" Was the whining reply.

"Skywarp, Alexis is living with us now." TC explained.

"YAY!!! Nice femme is living with Skywarp!!! YAY!" He shouted in joy.

When Alexis returned with a compressed bag in her hand, Skywarp gave her a hug and proclaimed his joy to the entire world: the nice femme was living with them. Starscream almost let his self-control go to punch Skywarp.

"C'mon we better head home." Alexis said, laughing at Starscream. They nodded and transformed, heading back to their house and Alexis's new home.

One of the drunken femme's ran out of the building and called after the retreating seekers and said, "Skywarp! Call me!"  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Sigh* Skins Thunderbomb here. I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for the lack of updates and I'm sure MiT is too, but as she has been unwell, I've taken on the task of writing this thing for the most part until she recovers. This was sorda put to the side due to that and my monster fic 'Transformers: Dark Master', so I'm sorry about that.

Anyway, this fic is coming to a near end. I haven't seen MiT on MSN lately, so I don't know how long she wants me to write this for. Oh well, I'll just do it as the plot bunnies come.

EDIT – MiT has edited this! 

'Till next time!

Skins & MiT


	9. Hey 'cus how ya been?

9 – So cus' where ya been?

"This will be your room." Starscream said, showing Alexis in the same room she had used on her stay here. "For some reason, this place seems to just spring up whatever we need for whatever reason."

Suddenly, a keycard materialized out of nowhere in front of Alexis. She cried out in surprise and then took the card, saying, "What's this?"

"Door key." Starscream said. "Well … erm …"

Alexis glanced at the suddenly nervous seeker. He stuttered and stammered for a few minutes, before blurting out, "Do you wanna go out somewhere?"

Alexis clasped her hands together and said, "I'd love to!!"

So the cute couple left the house to go to the movies, and an unexpected visitor showed up on the doorstep of the seeker mansion …

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

"Alright, Alright I'm comin' …" Thundercracker muttered as he went to the door. Skywarp was currently going flying, and left poor TC in charge of the house. Although he was never bored; he had plenty of soaps on videos and DVD's and plenty of girlfriends to chat to. 

TC opened the door. Standing there in all of his green and purple glory was Aviator, aka the seekers cousin.

"Hello cus'," Thundercracker greeted him in surprise. He hadn't known that Aviator was in town today.

"Hello Thundercracker!" Aviator greeted cheerfully. "Mind if I stay awhile?"

"Nah, come on in." TC replied and the green seeker entered the house. "I've got plenty of room here as you can plainly see."

Aviator's curious optic band surveyed the area. Indeed, this house was huge!

"So, where's the other two?" Aviator said as TC went over to get some tan brown energon (like tea) and sat down on the couch.

"Other three you mean," TC grumbled. "Starscream's _femmefriend _is now here."

  
"Oh, isn't she nice?" Aviator said, his optic band indicating worry.

"Oh yeah, I just need someone to keep an optic on Skywarp … other than me." TC explained. "Starscream used to do that, but I don't think he'll be too interested in doing that so often anymore with her around …"

Aviator stifled a laugh.

***

"That movie was great!" Alexis said, clasping Starscream's arm.

"It was so _sad_!" He cried out and buried his optics in his hand, "The little petro rabbit had to be _killed_! Ohhhhhhh!"

"But the kid got him resurrected!" Alexis said, somewhat reassuringly. She had heard that Starscream got very emotional at movies.

"B – b – b – b – b – but it was still sad!" He whined, sniffling a little more. After he calmed down he checked his internal clock and realized that they had better get home.

"Lets go home." He said, and transformed.

"Yeah … home." Alexis breathed. She was going _home._

They entered the house fifteen or so minutes later, and found Thundercracker on the couch relaxing with an unknown green and purple seeker like them. He had the traditional cannons on his shoulders, which they all had, but had a ruby optic band instead of optics. He also had two long thin, single barreled guns attached to his arms.

"Oh, hello." He turned and greeted the surprised couple politely.

"Hi." Starscream said a little confused and then said, "You are …?"

"Your cousin, Aviator." Aviator said standing up and extending a hand. 

"Ahh, now I know you!" Starscream said, accepting the hand and as he did, the back door opened and Skywarp stumbled in, swaying around and his optics looking in different directions.

"Skywarp!" TC commanded, "Where have you been?"

"Flyyyyyyying around in ciiiiiiiiiiiiirrclesssssssssss …" He said, his voice full of static.

"Why in the name of Cybertron where you doing that?!" TC said, exasperated as Starscream and Alexis clung to each other in silent laughter.

"Cause you get all diiiiiiiiiiiiizzy and it's coooooooooooool." Skywarp said and fell flat on his face, his optics slowly going offline.

Aviator seemed generally concerned about the black and purple mech and stepped over to him saying, "Hey, are you okay?"

Skywarp immediately sprung up and glared at the green seeker, and said, "Who are you?! Skywarp wants to know!!!"

"Err …" Aviator was openly shocked and confused at the youngest brother's rather erratic mood swings. "Your cousin, Aviator. You know, your brother's creator created me to see if he could out do his brother."

Skywarp then seemed suddenly surprised than angry and said, "Skywarp has a cousin?"

"Er … ya!" he said and then Skywarp became hyper happy, and then proceeded to hug the surprised green seeker, yelling, "Skywarp has a cousin! Skywarp has a cousin!"

Starscream and Alexis were laughing out loud now, unable to contain their mirth any longer. "What I have to deal with now days …" TC groaned.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BIG thanks to Vega Sailor, who not only let me use her character Aviator in our story, but also gave me a handful of ideas for me to use! Hence prompting me to type up this story as well as my fic 'Dark Master'

Well, I've decided what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I need some more fan bots or cons (that HAVE to be seekers) to use! So submit your bot and ideas and a review, and the next chapter of this story should progress much faster!

EDIT – MiT has edited this!

'Till next time!

Skins & MiT


	10. The seeker party!

10 – The seeker party! (Heroes Live Forever)

Song for the chap – Lets get this party started by Pink 

Skywarp jumped up and down in excitement the next morning. Not only was he going to go shopping with TC, go flying with Aviator and play with Starscream-his-favourite-hugging-toy, but also it was his birthday!

If anything, 'birthday' was the one word that Skywarp understood completely. That's why he was to be found on the couch in the living room, watching his favourite TV show and opening his presents. TC was cooking again with an apron on; Starscream and Alexis were still asleep and Aviator just walked in.

"Happy birthday 'Warp!" He chanted happily and tackled him. The two of them started play fighting around the living room while TC just looked skyward and muttered, "all right children settle down."

"What's all the racket?" Said a new voice. 

Starscream hovered in a foot off the ground and looked like he had just been plucked out of bed without his consent.

"Those two." TC said absent mildly, now mixing some different energon together on a stove. Suddenly –

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!

Starscream was thrown backwards and smashed into the lounge room wall, while TC was covered in black … stuff.

"Eh … heh?" He said, throwing his arms up in an awkward shrug. Just then Alexis entered.

"What was that explosion!?" She said, shocked to find TC looking like he had been dipped in black paint.

"Owww …" Starscream mumbled from being tossed upside down against the wall. He managed to pull himself up and hover again though.

"Little miss calculation, that's all!" TC explained and saw Alexis glare at him.

"I was having such a good dream too!" She grumbled and stalked back up to bed.

Aviator managed to sit up after having pulled Skywarp off himself and said, "Is she always grumpy in the mornings?"

"Sorda …" TC replied. "So, you got the invites done for this party, Screamer?"

"Yup! Got about 20 or so responses too. Everyone wanted to come!" he said and flew over to get his own breakfast. He didn't quite trust TC anymore.

After pulling a pack of red energon out of the cupboard, Alexis came back in and ran over to greet Skywarp. The purple seeker was too happy at all this attention and flew around the room. Aviator watched in awed fascination at how Skywarp could soar around the roof and not hit a thing. Just then Skywarp transformed and ran to the door, after hearing the doorbell go off.

A few minutes later, Skywarp came in carrying a HUGE box full of party gear and energon and streamers and toys and cookies and-

*Skins bashes the narrator*

- CD's. 

And so the day was spent putting up all the decorations for Skywarp's big party. Seekers from all over would be coming to celebrate, as birthdays only happened once every 1000 years. It would be too much hassle to do it every year. And it'd go on and on and on and on and-

*MiT bashes the narrator*

By night, at least fifty seekers were gathered in the seeker mansion. Alexis marveled at all of them; she had never realized just how many seekers there were!

Some were fairly normal looking … the traditional cannons and so on, but here and there was one that stood out greatly. One had wires sticking out of her head like really frizzy hair. She came over to Alexis and said "hi!"

"Hey!" Alexis greeted. "What's your name?"

"Zap." She said, and jumped as she saw one of the male seekers look her way. "I'm sorda related to the Great Starscream. So, what about you?"

"I'm his femmefriend at the moment." Alexis said, laughing as she saw her red seeker trying to restrain Skywarp from hugging yet another poor soul.

TC was busy chatting away to the seeker femme's on the couch. One, a silver and pink one with black highlights had taken a really big interest in the blue seeker, and was listening raptly to TC and her girls chat about the latest soups.

" … So after the marriage Tidalwave goes and proposes to Jetfire, who turns him down because she is getting married to Overload." TC explained, snickering. "And, if you will believe this, Wheeljack went and found Scavenger and now THEY are going out!!"

The girls laughed at the stupidity of it all.

"So's …" TC continued, voice contorted with laughter. "So's Jets went and got married to Overload a few eps back, and who should come along and ruin the happy moment?"

"Who?" Chorused the girls.

"MEGATRON!!" Jetfire laughed. "He recently got a job there and he goes and gets them to go on some strange and wild adventure though the Cybertron jungle! So yeah that was the last episode."

They all had a good laugh.

"I manage to get them from a hacker called Soundwave." Said the pink and silver femme. "I can get them for you if you like …"

"Okay!"

Meanwhile, Skywarp took up the mike and started to sing. If anything that the femme's loved and his brothers could pride him on, it was his ability to sing. He struck up a famous earth song and began to sing:

_"If I had my time again,_

_I would do it all the same,_

_And not change a single thing,_

_Even when I was to blame …"_

Starscream and Alexis sat outside on the roof; the latter was snuggled next to the red seeker, watching the fireworks in the sky as Aviator set them off. They listened to the music below, but they wanted a little time alone from everyone.

"Say," Alexis murmured. "Skywarp is a good singer …"

Starscream chuckled. "The one thing we can pride him on, yes."

"Surely though …" Alexis peered at him. "You love your family don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then you must love Skywarp for who he is too."

_"… For the heartache and the pain,_

_Got a cause throughout my ears._

_How I'd love to be your man,_

_Though the laughter and the tears …"*_

"What's your point?" Starscream looked down at her, and she seemed to be nervous.

"Can … can you accept me as more than that? A … bondmate maybe?"

Starscream looked down at her a little shocked, but he smiled and said, "Hell yeah."

Alexis smiled her big smile and hugged him, then kissing him with happiness …

The song changed below, and Skywarp begun to sing:

_"You are the light … that shines in everyone_

_The truth … that's there for all to see_

_You are the voice … that speaks to everyone_

_You're the heroes we all like to be …"_

Aviator flew up and though one of the windows near him as he had set the fireworks to 'auto'. He didn't want to miss this song, as it was his favorite of all. If anything, it could be called Cybertron's theme song.

_"You live the dreams that lie within us all_

_With a passion … that cannot be denied _

_You bring the whole world together as one_

_And we'll always live by your side …"_

TC stood up and cheered with the rest of them as Shadow Fox joined up on the stage. They sung to the excited crowd, making Skywarp get really happy and sung even better:

_"And all the world will join in celebration_

_And all the world will share the joy you bring_

_And all the power of hope and inspiration_

_And all there glory the all nations will sing"_

"To Optimus …" Starscream thought as he heard the next lines, "And maybe even Galvatron …"

_"Heroes live forever_

_Heroes live forever_

_Always will remember_

_Heroes live forever"_

A huge silver firework exploded. And everyone sung along, swept up in the joy of this song. Even if this was an earth song, nearly everyone on Cybertron knew it.

"Since the dawn of history!"

_Since the dawn of history_

"In searching for our destinies!"

_In searching for our destinies_
    
    "To be the best that we can be!"

_To be the best that we can be_

"We will rule EVERYTHING!"**

_"Heroes!"_

Everyone screamed as the climax of the song drew up. The building seemed to shine as everyone on Cybertron listened to the song … they all knew whom it was dedicated to …

_"Heroes live forever_

_Heroes live forever_

_Always will remember_

_Heroes live forever_

_Heroes live forever_

_Heroes live forever_

_Always will remember_

_Heroes live forever"_

"Heroes really do live forever …" Alexis thought as she watched the fireworks and cheering below them.

Skywarp and Shadow fox bowed to the audience as the song ended. Shadow wandered over to TC, who immediately blushed and made a space for her. Skywarp then proceeded to cut his energon cake. Starscream and Alexis came back in and joined in the gossip of the crowd.

And so the end is near, and the seekers partied long into the night. The adventures continued on though many times to come by the seekers, all to be written in the future.

For who could say that these seekers weren't the best of all? Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker …

Skywarp – Read on! My adventure next!

The End

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* Situation Nowhere by Big Audio Dynamite

**Line not in song. There is a chorus line here, but It's indistinguishable so I shoved that there :p

So brings the merry end to this merry fic! But never fear, for the stories will continue! This fic was started for the soul purpose to humour people and bring Alexis and Screamy together in a really weird and funny way. This end chap is a bit of a song ficcy, but I LOVE that song 'Heroes Live Forever – Vanessa Amorosi'. Its personally special to me because it was played at the Sydney Olympics in 2000, and I went there :) And I had to put it in a fic somewhere; so I thought a little nod to the Armada series would be fun in the end.

So thanks to all who read and especially to the reviewers. Thanks Vega for the lend of Aviator and to GamaFox for the lend of Shadow Fox. Also thanks to Space Toaster for the lend of Zap. I know they didn't have many lines, but that wasn't the point.

SOOOOOO! The end is here and now I must update my stories!

Skins Thunderbomb out!

MiT here:


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Song for the chap – Growing Up by Blink 182

It was a bright and clear day on Cybertron, but no house shone as brightly under the sun as the Seeker Mansion. The party had ended, and everyone had left not long before, but the real heroes were now standing at the door, with their cousin Aviator.

"Well guys, it was really fun!" The green and purple seeker said, carefully keeping his voice free from sadness of leaving his temporary home.

TC was busy retraining Skywarp, who was straining to hug Aviator to bits, but he managed, "I think we'll see each other again now that you have a home in Technico! SKYWARP SETTLE DOWN ALREADY!!"

"Skywarp ate too many cookies this morning – " A huge and horrible reaching noise behind them announced that once again the purple seeker had forgotten that he could not eat Earth food. "And I guess it sent him into a frenzy again."

"Please say you'll come and visit sometime!" Alexis had grown very fond of the seeker.

"Oh don't worry," Aviator promised, "I'll visit as soon as I've got everything settled in Technico – AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Skywarp had finally broken free of his brother's grasp and had flung himself on his cousin, and miraculously, they remained standing.

"I'LL MISS YOU!!!" Skywarp yelled, and then held the shocked seeker out at arm's length. "Me's want to teach you to teleport like me!!!"

"O-okay Skywarp!" Aviator said, still a bit unnerved. "Well, see you all! Nice seeing you TC!" he chucked at the groan he got in reply. He then transformed and took to the sky, soon becoming a mere speck in the sky.

The other seekers looked on in sadness, but they knew their friend would return.

"So …" TC broke the silence. "Who's up for a bit of shopping?"

Skywarp clasped his hands together, "I LOVE shopping! Lets go! Lets go! Lets go-o-o-o-o!"

"Skywarp calm down!" TC flew after the nutty seeker, while Skywarp zoomed happily towards the town. 

Starscream sighed and turned to Alexis, "You know, one day TC is going to go AWOL from all the crap Skywarp puts him though."

They both held it in for about one second, but they were soon on the ground, laughing fit to burst. Skywarp led TC around in a silly air game above the Seeker mansion, and everything was normal … well, as normal as it ever got around the Seeker Mansion anyway.

_It's all right to tell me_

_What you think about me_

_I wont try to argue_

_I hold it, I ditched you_

_I know that you're leaving_

_You must have your reasons_

_The season is calling_

_Your pictures are falling down_

_The steps that I retrace_

_The sad look on your face_

_The timing and structure_

_Did you hear? He fucked her_

_A day late, a butt short_

_I'm writing the report_

_Of losing and failing_

_When I move, I'm flailing now_

_And it's happened once again_

_I'll turn to a friend_

_Someone that understands_

_Seeks to the master plan_

_But everybody's gone_

_And I've been here for too long_

_To face this on my own_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_And maybe I'll see you_

_At a movie, stay preview_

_You show up_

_I walk by_

_I'll be on, like that guy_

_And I'll smile and you'll wave_

_And pretend its okay_

_To show they, it won't last_

_When he's gone, I wont come back_

_And it'll happen once again_

_You'll turn to a friend_

_Someone that understands_

_Seeks to the master plan_

_But everybody's gone_

_And you've been here for too long_

_To face this on your own_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

_Well I guess this is growing up_

THE END

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, you begged for me to continue, well, there! I've gone and written a short epilogue, but fear not! For this shall continue, into what will now be know as 'The Funny Seeker Series!' Here's the deal: After MiT and I (well, maybe MiT. Depends how she feels and all) write our 4 stories including this one; you will be free to add on to the insanity! You may use any of the characters used in the fics at the consent of their owners, and any character can be added, provided that the character is not boring nor normal as far as normal extends into this fic. Oh, and no Mary Sue-ness-crap-that-I-cannot-stand, because frankly, that's boring. 

Anyway, for now, I need to change the e-mail address so as this doesn't clog up MiT's account. More details will be coming as I decide them. Cheers to all who read and reviewed along the way!!

Onto you MiT!

Yo, guys…to tell you the truth, this has been mostly Skin's work. I've just been editing spelling and grammar and adding my own bits here and there. I should've been doing more work on this thing, but I just lost interest for no reason…I'll blame it on my crazy personality. Just keep praying that I don't discontinue my other fic.

BETTER BLOODY NOT!!! ….. hehe, seem to be channelling Skywarp for a moment! 

Next story – Skywarp and Defend the cookies!!! (that story, along with reviews, will be moved to this account)

Sighing off!

Skins & MiT


End file.
